bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 21
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 21 After her encounter with Karl, Zen had heard rumor of a gate that belonged to a powerful fire unit. At first, the summoner had paid no mind, but when Lancia insisted she needed an attack-type fire unit. So, they set out for the volcanic region, were the gate was believed to be. "Ach, this was a terrible idea.." Lancia murmured, trekking up the volcanic rock. "This was your idea," Selena reminded her. "That's true, but," She pouted slightly, "I feel like we're going to replace me, or something." Zen shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing," She said, trying to comfort her. The young chef crossed her arms confidently. "Of course not, it's not like this new fire unit can cook or anything." Zeln huffed in irritation. "You're so humble," He commented sarcastically. Lancia eyed him. "What's got you all irritable?" "Well, it's just that..." He sighed again, "Here I am, the first cool lightning unit Zen has summoned, and the only enemy I've managed to defeat was that rogue, Stya. And that Mandrake, but that was just barely. I feel so useless!" "Oh? you finally realized?" Lancia remarked snidely. The two began to bicker until the group of four reached a cavern, leading inside the volcano. "Something wrong, Zen?" Selena asked when the summoner paused before going in. She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. But I can sense the gate. It seems the rumors were true after all." They proceeded with caution, coming across several small mobs of monsters, which Zeln and Selena dispatched quickly enough. Zen would have taken care of it herself, but her units insisted they repay her for saving them from the rogue Golem. They exited the tunnel and reached an open cavern, several pools of lava lying around the area." "There," Zen pointed straight ahead, "The gate is there." As she spoke, a figure appeared from behind the cave formations. It was a blond woman, weilding two axes, one in each hand. "Visitors, huh?" She sneered, eyeing the party. "You don't look like much..." They readied themselves, spotting the rogue. "Who are you?" Zeln questioned. The girl frowned. "I wouldn't dream of telling you my name..." Her frown quickly turned into a smirk as she pointed one of her axes at him. "But since I'm going to end your life soon, I'll give something to remember. My name is Michele, and don't forget it." Selena smiled, a dark aura coming from her. "Oh my, she's quite a deary, isn't she?" Zen was about to step forward when Zeln stopped her. "It's okay, Zen," He stood next to Selena and Lancia. "We'll get this one for you." The summoner blinked in confusion. "B-but..." "You have fought many battles, Zen," Selena adressed her, "Allow us to show you our strength." She hesitated before nodding, backing away. "Alright. But do not hesitate to ask for my assistance." "If we need help, just send out Sergio," Lancia said, gripping her pan. "He's be enough to take care of her." "Oi," Michele growled, "Who do you think you're talking about, eh?" She sprouted flames about her weapons. "I'll show you who you're dealing with." She charged forward. Selena rushed in first, meeting her half way. They clashed, Selena's water attribute quickly gaining the upper hand. The rogue managed to hold her back, counter attacking with her axes. Zeln flanked her, attacking from behind and forcing Michele to retreat a few paces. She was immediately met with the back of Lancia's pan. Zen watched anxiously as her units fought. Of course, she had faith that they could hold their own, but she wasn't used to sitting on the sidelines. "Sergio," She summoned her second water unit. Sergio appeared next to her, taking in the situation immediately. "Do you want me to intervene?" "No," She said, "Not yet. Just be ready to help them." He was quiet for a brief moment. "They'll be fine," He reassured her. She nodded. "I know. Sometimes I forget it's you, my units, who are the other half of my strength." Down below, Michele was taking quite a beating, but she was resilliant. She skidded back from the momentum of Selena's blow, wiping blood from her mouth. "Not bad," She spat, "But I'm not finished yet." She rammed her axes into one of the rock formations, slicing through and sending rubble and dust flying. Selena and Zeln squinted through the dust, struggling to locate their target. Michele sent a barrage of flames towards them from behind. Selena grunted as she countered with a water attack, barely throwing the attack off. The rogue shot out from the dust, kicking Zeln in the face. He flew back into Selena, knocking both of them into the ground. Michele laughed. "Hah! This'll be over sooner than I thought..." *** In case anyone was wondering, Michele isn't the fire unit Zen captures. It's someone else. Dun. Dun. DUNNN!!! Thanks for reading~ Category:Blog posts